DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): This is the second revision of an application for funds to conduct a controlled clinical trial of an innovative psychosocial treatment designed to improve the workplace skills of seriously and persistently mentally ill (SPMI) individuals. The initial development and limited testing of the treatment has been funded by a grant Developing a Workplace Fundamentals Training Module (MR 53466); the proposed protect will determine the effects of the treatment on job retention. The project will recruit a total of 48 SPMI individuals who will be randomly assigned to either Individual Placement and Support (IPS; Drake & Becker, 1996) vocational services or to IPS plus participation in the module. All 48 will be selected based on having a history of difficulty retaining competitive employment and all will have either begun or will begin employment within a 3-week "window" of their enrollment in the project. The effects of the module on job retention will be monitored for 18 months after participants' enrollment.